Girl Talk
by Damonficgirl
Summary: scene continuation for "Partners In Crime" do not read if you haven't seen it! Cat and Tess talk about Vincent.


**Girl Talk**

"Partner's In Crime" Scene Continuation… (so spoilers for everything up to and including that episode)

**A/N: I loved the scene between Tess and Cat where they were drinking and talking about Vincent, I wanted more of that so I wrote this little scene-add on. I had half a mind to keep it for "This Love" but the next chapter on that is taking a long time, I'll get on with it eventually I just felt like I needed to see where the show was going first (and also I've been too busy to do much writing). **

"So the kissing thing, is that weird? I mean when he changes?" Tess asked leaning forward and giving Cat a look that said you-owe-me-details-girl.

Cat smiled a half smile and leaned towards Tess to whisper, "I know it sounds weird but everything with Vincent just feels – natural. It always has. My brain got in the way a few times but my instincts have always told me to trust him."

Tess nodded, she didn't totally understand but she also got the idea that sometimes you what things you shouldn't want. "And is he like, an animal in the sack?" Tess teased, raising and eyebrow. "Because of you know the whole, raa," Tess mimed a tiger scratching.

"He is surprisingly gentle. Probably the most gentle of anyone I've ever been with. He's careful with me, he's always worried about making sure he's in control."

"And does he? I mean is it safe?"

"Perfectly. He was worried to start with, and sometimes the adrenaline makes his eyes glow but that's it. He's still Vincent. I'm not some kind of fetishist if that's what you mean! There is nothing animal about him when it comes to.. .well that." Cat blushed a little.

"Okay, sorry if that was a bit blunt, I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this."

"It's fine, it's kind of great to have someone to talk too, I mean other than JT."

"Yeah, what's the go with that guy? I mean he tranqed me! Who does that?"

"Only like the best friend in the whole world. Trust me, when you get to know JT he's like a big teddy bear, but brave too. He's a chemistry professor and this life – the danger, the running, it doesn't come naturally to him at all, but he does it for Vincent."

"Sounds like a bromance," Tess observed wirily.

"I guess you could call it that. I mean JT made a huge commitment to Vincent when he took him in after the war. He put his life on hold for him for a really long time."

"So he has a job, does he date? What's the deal?" Tess prodded.

"He has been seeing someone, it's hard though, with Vincent and seeing as we blew up the warehouse where they lived they're pretty much homeless now."

"So they don't live in the tunnels or anything?"

"No, they had the warehouse set up with beds, TVs, all JT's computer gear and science stuff. They had wi-fi and an xbox!"

"And he didn't mind you guys blowing his stuff up?"

"It was his idea actually, that's just the kind of guy he is, he always puts Vincent first," Catherine's voice revealed the strong

"You ever get jealous?" Tess asked.

"No, I'm grateful really. Vincent needs JT. He's his only connection to his old life."

"So he was a doctor right? Before the army."

"Yeah, he really misses it, and he still tries to help people whenever he can."

"He is pretty bad ass, not many guys could take a bullet like he did. But he's not exactly normal is he?"

"That's one way of putting it. But seriously Tess he's still just a guy, a really really great guy."

"You sure fell hard for him. I didn't understand before why you kept giving mystery guy a second, third, fourth, fifth chance but I guess it makes more sense now."

"He didn't mean to hurt me, it was just complicated. He was worried about my safety."

"What about the ex you told me about, was that real?"

"Yeah," Cat grimaced. "Remember when I was in the hospital after the car accident? Vincent came to visit me and bumped into his ex-fiance."

"Wow, that must have been awkward. She thought he was dead right?"

"Yeah, and she hadn't exactly gotten over him. But they worked things out. In the end she left town to get away from Muirfield."

"And he was okay with that?"

"In the end. It was hard for him, letting go of another piece of his past all over again, but we've moved toward since then."

"You mean you slept together."

"Well, yeah eventually. But it wasn't just that."

"What was it?"

"He told me he's in love with me.

"What so you'd forgive him for sleeping with his ex?"

"They didn't sleep together, and I'd already taken him back by then. He wasn't manipulating me, he just said it."

"In bed?"

"No before that. On my rooftop."

"Your love life is seriously strange."

"You're telling me," Cat smiled. "I know it sounds crazy, the whole thing sounds crazy, but I'm really happy with him Tess. He makes me happy."

"Yeah the heart wants want it wants. Stupid heart," Tess complained.

"You still having trouble with Joe?"

"I don't know, he's all over the place. He can't stand to lose me but he's not ready to leave his wife. I don't know where I stand with him. When he bosses me around at work it drives me crazy."

"He is our boss," Cat reasoned.

"I know, and that drives me crazy. But if I transferred to another station I'd never see him."

"You've thought about that?"

"Not seriously, but the idea has crossed my mind."

"You'd tell me first right? I don't want to lose you, even if you don't want to work together anymore."

"I don't know. This thing with Vincent, it's already put my career on the line as well as yours."

"I know and I'm so sorry. Does it make it better or worse knowing he's been helping me out with cases?"

"Seriously Cat? Are you kidding me?"

"Come on you said yourself you wanted to know where my 'insights' were coming from. Vincent's helped break a lot of cases."

Tess put a hand to her head and sighed. "You're killing me Chandler. I don't know what to do with your or your crazy boyfriend."

"Sorry. I understand if you still want a new partner."

"I don't know what I want Cat. Can we worry about that later? I've had too much scotch to make any decisions tonight."

"Deal," Cat smiled. "I'm just glad we can talk again."

"Yeah I missed our girl time," Tess agreed, "But despite getting tranqued I'm still worn out, not sure if it was almost drowning or the being held hostage, either way I'm beat. See you in the morning?"

"Sure thing, I can take a hint," Cat grinned and got up to go, feeling more at peace than she had in a long time. "Sleep well. I'm going to get a cab."

"Night Chandler," Tess returned as she walked Cat to the door.


End file.
